Roxas Gets a Cold
by KiaSapphire
Summary: Oneshot: ...I bet it was the sex. -Akuroku- Yaoi.


**This story contains amazingly fluffy moments... Oo um... Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, or Roxas (though I believe the blond has infested a portion of my brain and made himself comfortable..) So yeah. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Axel, stop… I have a cold, and I don't want you to get sick." 

"M'not gonna get sick. I have the immune system of Superman."

"So… would airplanes be your kryptonite? Because I seem to remember a certain redhead husband of mine puking out his intestines when we had to fly to The Islands."

"…Shut up."

"Oh yes, I forgot Axel, the big, bad Turk, is afraid of airplanes." Roxas smirked. "Bit touchy there, huh lov- mghmf!"

Axel grinned into the kiss, bringing the blond's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it lightly, much to the other's muffled protest. One hand slipped under the comforter that the smaller man was curled under, running across the surface of his bare chest teasingly. Roxas groaned, stifled by the redhead's lips, and let his arms twine around Axel's neck. The two men shifted, with the elder straddling the blue-eyed man, who began to squirm in disapproval.

"Axel… ahh… Oh, get off!" He finally managed, managing to shove the other away before he shuddered, rolling over to quiet the burst of coughs. Axel made some kind of hybrid frown-pout expression, sitting back and waiting for them to subside. Roxas finally sputtered to a stop, groaned, and flopped back over before blowing his nose. A pile of tissues had already accumulated by the side of their bed, which the blond had not left for two days, excluding personal needs of course.

"You sure you don't want any cough medicine?" The redhead asked, hugging the other man to him under the comforter. Roxas just groaned again, shaking his head.

"I'll throw it up," he rasped out, reaching out of his cocoon to grab a glass of water and down half the contents with a grimace. He hated being sick. After setting the cup back down, he turned and burrowed into sheets and Axel-arms. "You're going to get sick," he muttered, muffled even more by the fact that he was talking into the redhead's chest.

Axel smiled lightly, trailing one hand up and down his husband's back. "That's okay with me," he replied, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of Roxas' head. The blond frowned, tugging at the black shirt the other wore.

"But then you will be miserable, and I won't be able to kiss you."

"Why not?!" The redhead looked stricken, pulling away for a moment to watch Roxas with a slightly hurt expression. The blond shifted uncomfortably, grumbling to himself, and coughing a few times before speaking.

"Because then I'll get sick again."

The redhead's frown deepened. "No you won't. You never get the same cold twice."

"What if it mutates?" Roxas groaned, sniffing pathetically while he all but disappeared under the comforter. His husband grinned, snuggling closer to the smaller man and nuzzling his mussed hair.

"I think you're looking for excuses."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Get sick. See if I care." Curling into the redhead's side, he yawned. "But when you _do_ get sick, I'm gonna rub it in your face, and feel no remorse," the man muttered. Axel pouted, but continued to cuddle the smaller man happily.

"I won't mind."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will to- mmf!"

Grinning against Roxas' lips, the older man let his hand sweep down to rest on the hem of the other's boxers. He pulled away for just a moment, smirking.

"Will not."

--

"Axel, you bum, you're going to be late for work. Get. Up."

The redhead groaned, burrowing under the covers of their bed. "You know, for someone who doesn't have a job, you are in no position to call me a bum."

"That's because you won't _let _me get a job."

"…You could be molested at work."

The blond sighed, heading back into the bathroom to finish toweling off his wet hair. He came back out a few minutes later to smirk at his husband.

"Feeling a little under the weather, babe?" Roxas felt his smirk morph into a sadistic grin, and Axel groaned again, turning over to face away from the younger man.

"How the hell did you get better so fast, anyway?"

The blond snorted, going over to the dresser to pull out a pair of jean shorts and slip them on over his boxers. "I don't know. Fast healer maybe?" He shrugged, uncaring. "I'm just glad I'm not sick anymore."

Axel grinned into one of the many pillows he was curled around. "I bet it was the sex."

Roxas rolled his eyes, turning away to dig through the dresser to find a shirt. "Yeah, it was definitely the sex." The blond settled for a green t-shirt and pulled it on. "You want me to call off work for you?" He asked over his shoulder, voice just a little too sweet for his husband's liking.

The redhead groaned, coughed, and groaned again. "I hate you."

End.

* * *

**Feel free to review... or you could just close out of the page and forget all about it, leaving my soul to wither...  
Wow, that was morbid. ...Um, Please Review?**


End file.
